


Home (Sweet Home)

by babieken



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and hyunwoo being the best fucking bf, cat hybrid kihyun, heat - Freeform, hybrid in heat, i thought he'd be ginger norwegian forest breed uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Are you feeling alright?” Hyunwoo asks in time as he reaches his hand to touch Kihyun’s forehead to check his temperature. It feels slightly warmer than usual. “I think you have a mild fever.”“Hmm?” Kihyun tilts his head up, looking at Hyunwoo with round eyes, “No, I’m okay. Don’t worry,” He shakes his head.Hyunwoo isn’t convinced but he doesn’t push, just smiles and ruffles Kihyun’s hair and continues eating. It’s probably nothing a good night of sleep can’t fix.or the one where Hyunwoo couldn't be more wrong and they almost don't get a wink of sleep all night.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Home (Sweet Home)

**Author's Note:**

> So... This just happened last night.

The smell of home-cooked meal and spices welcomes Hyunwoo as soon as he unlocks the door, making his insides warm. Not that it’s a rare occurrence to come home to Kihyun preparing (or already prepared) food but it’s something Hyunwoo knows he will never get tired of. Even after years of being together and just under a year of living together Hyunwoo still gets butterflies in his belly thinking about coming home to Kihyun in their cozy and humble little apartment.

Kihyun was _home._

Hyunwoo toes off of his shoes and puts on the slippers neatly set aside for him to wear — Kihyun had insisted they have matching slippers — and listens for the familiar pitter-patter of his kitten coming to greet him, but it never comes. Maybe Kihyun didn’t hear him come in. He walks straight to the kitchen, finding it empty with the food being kept warm in the slow cooker and the table being set for two. Kihyun has waited for him, but where is he...? Hyunwoo is about to go check their bedroom when he catches the hybrid’s form in his peripheral vision, curled into a ball and fast asleep on the couch. His heart melts at the sight, even though it’s a little strange for Kihyun to have fallen asleep at that hour, considering he usually takes naps during the day. 

With a quick glance on his watch — 8:12 pm — Hyunwoo decided to wake him up because he’s probably hungry and Hyunwoo doesn’t want him to wake up restless in the middle of the night later. He washes up first and changes into his well-worn sweats, serves the food (he didn’t know what it was but it smelled amazing like always. It was probably something with chicken) and then goes to wake Kihyun up.

He crouches in front of the couch where a blanket was pooled on the floor that was probably previously covering Kihyun up. The hybrid looks so small and adorable with his ears folded over on his hair and fluffy ginger tail curled around his folded knees. The corner of Hyunwoo’s lips tugs into a smile as he places his hand over Kihyun’s face and gently rubs the space between his brows with his thumb. Kihyun mewls in his sleep.

“Kihyunnie, baby I’m home,” Hyunwoo whispers quietly, earning another soft mewl. When Kihyun shows no signs of waking up Hyungwoo slips his fingers into the younger’s bangs, pushing them off his face and combing them up. “Wake up kitten, don’t you wanna eat together?”

One of the folded fluffy ears twitches upon hearing the word ‘Kitten’.

“Hunoo….” he mumbles in a half-asleep state.

“Hey kitten.”

Kihyun’s eyes flutter open, his long, full lashes fanning over his rosy cheeks and his nose twitching cutely, making Hyunwoo’s heart clench.

“Hi…” the hybrid greets with a sleepy smile, his voice raspy from sleep. “I fell asleep?”

It seemed like Kihyun was just as surprised about falling asleep as Hyunwoo was. He reaches a hand out and rests his palm against the side of Hyunwoo’s face.

“Yeah, I found you sleeping soundly here when I got home,” Hyunwoo said, fingers still gently combing into Kihyun’s soft ginger curls. “Come on, let’s go eat.” Hyunwoo kissed the crown of his head first, then his browbone, eyelid, the tip of his nose, and his lips. Kihyun opened up for him pliantly as Hyunwoo nipped at his lip. He tasted so sweet…

Hyunwoo pulled back watching Kihyun reopen his sleepy eyes.

“Yeah… I’m starving.”

..

Kihyun is uncharacteristically quiet during the dinner, he looks almost dazed and out of it. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Hyunwoo asks in time as he reaches his hand to touch Kihyun’s forehead to check his temperature. It feels slightly warmer than usual. “I think you have a mild fever.”

“Hmm?” Kihyun tilts his head up, looking at Hyunwoo with round eyes, “No, I’m okay. Don’t worry,” He shakes his head.

Hyunwoo isn’t convinced but he doesn’t push, just smiles and ruffles Kihyun’s hair and continues eating. It’s probably nothing a good night of sleep can’t fix. And if not, Hyunwoo will take tomorrow off and they’ll figure it out.

But Kihyun insists he’s not sleepy, especially since he napped just a while back so they settle for a movie. Hyunwoo lets him pick and Kihyun picks a marvel movie. _He’s not gonna make it to half of it_ , Hyunwoo thinks. They make themselves comfortable on the couch with Kihyun curled up against Hyunwoo’s side with Hyunwoo’s arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Kihyun feels so warm against him that Hyunwoo can barely focus on the movie, and he smells so sweet too. Hyunwoo wonders if he’s bought a new shampoo, but it’s… different. It feels way too strong and Hyunwoo starts to feel dizzy, almost like he’s getting drunk on the scent. And then Kihyun starts to squirm, pushing his face into Hyunwoo’s chest, his small hands clawing at the hem of Hyunwoo’s sweater as he rubs his nose all over Hyunwoo’s shirt. 

Hyunwoo pulls the hybrid closer until he’s almost in his lap, one leg thrown over Hyunwoo’s thighs with the other still curled under him. It’s not exactly rare for Kihyun to get overly touchy and clingy so Hyunwoo indulges him, enjoys the attention and the scent as it gets stronger and stronger. It hits him when Kihyun starts gnawing at Hyunwoo’s neck.

Kihyun is in heat.

He buried his face into Kihyun’s hair, breathing the sweet sharp scent as he pulled the smaller boy fully onto his lip.

“Kihyunnie, baby I think you’re in heat,” He points out, voice coming out raspier than usual.

“Yea- uh… Yeah, I think so too,” Kihyun whimpers, already circling his hips down against Hyunwoo’s and his tail flapping around frantically. “It feels- so much- Hyunwoo please…”

“I’ve got you kitten, don’t worry,” Hyunwoo assures before pulling the hybrid down with a hand behind his neck until their lips clash, mouths already open and tongues eager to explore and taste each other. Hyunwoo’s other hand wraps tightly around Kihyun’s middle and pulls him flush against his chest.

“..m..’ts hot,” Kihyun mumbles into his mouth, clawing at the collar of his own thin shirt. Hyunwoo could feel a thin layer of sweat already covering Kihyun’s neck.

They pulled back just enough to hastily get rid of their tops. Hyunwoo’s mouth waters at the sign of the perked up nipples as Kihyun finally manages to unbutton his pajama shirt and throw it away somewhere behind him. He knows how sensitive they get when Kihyun is in heat so Hyunwoo wastes no time attaching his mouth to one of them, making Kihyun’s breath hitch and let out a high pitched squeal.

“Hyunwoo! Please…” Kihyun whimpers, fingers tangling into Hyunwoo’s hair and his hips pushing against him harder. They were both painfully hard and Hyunwoo was not going to do this in the living room. Heats came in waves and each could last hours and Hyunwoo wanted to make sure Kihyun is comfortable the entire time. So locks his hands under the younger’s hips and pushes himself off the couch. Kihyun clings to his shoulders even tighter, ankles locking behind Hyunwoo’s back.

Hyunwoo climbs onto their bed and gently lays Kihyun down in the middle of the mattress and looks down at the beautiful mess his kitten already is. There's a small dark spot on the front of Kihyun’s pajama pants where he’s been leaking precome. Hyunwoo rests his palm over the swelling in the pajamas, making Kihyun mewl and arch up into his touch. He finds the head rubs small circles right under it where he knows Kihyun is the most sensitive.

“Woo- pleaseplease please….” Kihyun begs so prettily, voice high and airy. His fluffy tail wraps around Hyunwoo’s forearm, encouraging him to give him more.

Hyunwoo pets the tail with his other hand before using it to pull the pajamas down along with his boxers, leaving Kihyun in nothing but his beautiful flushed skin and a pair of fluffy socks. He decides to leave them on; they look cute.

“So beautiful… my pretty little kitten,” Hyunwoo praises, knowing the effect they had on the younger. 

Kihyun squirms and shuts his eyes, the praise going straight to his cock making it jerk up and leak a few more drops of precome. Hyunwoo’s hands find their way back onto his hips, one holding them down and the other stroking his dick with his long fingers before bending down to take him into his mouth. Kihyun tastes even stronger and sharper than he smells, it’s intoxicating. Kihyun yelps at the sudden move, warmth enveloping his aching cock as Hyunwoo starts bobbing his head up and down, his tongue hot and rough rubbing against the underside of his dick.

“Hyung- God... please- ah…” Kihyun cries out nonsense as Hyunwoo sucks him off without missing a beat. He loves the taste and the heaviness of Kihyun’s dick in his mouth and he knows how he looks with his plump lips stretched around Kihyun (absolutely sinful) so he can’t help the tug at the corner of his mouth when he sees the look in Kihyun’s eyes when they lock eyes. Hyunwoo hollows his cheeks more and pushes his head down further, swallowing around the head until he feels Kihyun shake under him and releases into his mouth. His own groan around Kihyun’s dick gets lost in Kihyun’s loud cry of incoherent blend of Hyunwoo’s name and pleas. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t wait for him to go soft because he knows he won't. When in heat, Kihyun has to come at least 3 times until there’s any sort of relief. He climbs up until he’s face to face with a flushed Kihyun who’s still shaking through the aftershocks, lips parted and eyes glassy heavy, but his ears are perked up and his tail is moving restlessly between his legs. 

“Hyonoo..”He mumbles, arms coming to circling around Hyunwoo’s back who dives down to kiss his parted lips, licking inside Kihyun’s mouth trying to give him a taste of himself. Kihyun mewls into his mouth, his dick twitching up and dripping another bead of precome. Or it could be just cum, who knows.

“I’m right here kitten, it’s okay,” Hyunwoo coos, watching as Kihyun’s fluffy ears twitch and his body arches up toward him. He _loves_ being called kitten and Hyunwoo loves giving him what he wants.

“More- please please more,” Kihyun pleas brokenly, nails clawing at the back of Hyunwoo’s shoulder and his tail flapping around making swishing noises.

Hyunwoo kisses him again, trying to distract him while he fishes for the lube under the pillow. If Kihyun needs him to fuck him into the mattress all night, that is what Hyunwoo is doing.

..

“Woo…” Kihyun cries out into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. “It’s- a-ah..’s so much!” 

“I know kitten… you’re doing so well. Such a good kitty for me,” Hyunwoo praises. He’s holding Kihyun’s hips and helping up and down as the hybrid rides him on shaky thighs. 

“‘It’s..s so much, but ‘s still- not- enough…” He whimpers, nuzzling his face into Hyunwoo’s shoulder, his tears mixing with Hyunwoo’s sweat as it rolls down his shoulder. 

“I know, kitten. I know…,” Hyunwoo sighs, petting the younger’s messy damp hair.

They’re well into their fourth round, and Hyunwoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t exhausted and oversensitive too, but his kitten still needed him and he would die before he neglects his kitten’s needs.

“Just one more, you can do it kitty. you’ve been so good, I love you so much…” Hyunwoo rambles, something he only does after the third round and when his brain has almost liquified.

“Ah… Hyunwoo,” Kihyun cries out, rolling his hips faster on top of Hyunwoo’s. The older in return wraps an arm around his middle and holds him tighter against him, chests flush against each other. Kihyun moans at the friction between his angry red and oversensitive nipple and Hyunwoo’s sweaty skin. He shivers every time his dick rubs against Hyunwoo’s abs as he rides him in lazy circular motions.

“Pleaseplease- Hyunwoo. I can’t…” Kihyun begs as his hips drop down from exhaustion. They both groan in unison as Kihyun bottoms out, taking all of Hyunwoo in as he slumps forward.

“Hush my kitten, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you,” Hyunwoo reassures before taking a deep breath and lifting them both off the bed to rearrange Kihyun on the bed on his back without pulling out. Kihyun’s tail stays wrapped around him tightly and despite the exhaustion the fluffy ears stay alert and twitch every time Hyunwoo calls him kitten or praises him.

When Hyunwoo makes sure Kihyun is comfortable on his back and a small pillow under his hips he starts moving, setting a faster rhythm than the previous rounds because he knows Kihyun needs a little more this round. He needs the last push to finally find some relief and be able to rest for a while until the second wave hits. Short broken mewls tear out of the hybrid with every hard thrust of Hyunwoo’s hips that hits his sweet spot inside just right. He clings to Hyunwoo’s back, nail pushing into the skin and leaving small crescent-shaped red marks. Hyunwoo connects their lips, Kihyun’s lips open and pliant under his and he tastes even sweeter.

Hyunwoo knows better than to touch his dick now, too sensitive after the third round, it would be more painful than pleasurable. So it was a good thing that Hyunwoo had found his prostate and was hitting it with every thrust without a miss. 

“Woo- I’m- I-” Kihyun cries brokenly, his eyes barely open and lashes wet with tears. Hyunwoo knows he’s close. He could tell by the twitching of his tail around his thigh, and the throbbing of his walls around him. 

“I know Kitten, my beautiful Kihyunie. So good… come for me baby,” He encourages, knowing it will take a little encouragement to pull that last orgasm out of him. “Come on kitty, you look so pretty when you come for me.”

And with that the last orgasm rips out of the hybrid with a loud cry as Hyunwoo continues pistoning inside him, chasing his own release as Kihyun tightens and twitches around him. Hyunwoo comes inside him for the second time that night, with a gruff groan rippling through his chest. With the last bit of the energy he has, Hyunwoo manages to not fall on top of his hybrid in heat, instead he carefully pulls out and climbs off the bed. Kihyun is too out of it to really see what he’s doing but he hears the sound of him shuffling through something before he leaves for the bathroom. Hyunwoo comes back in a few minutes, his face and chest damp as a result of him splashing cold water onto his face and not bothering to dry it, with a soft washcloth in his hand. Kihyun smiles, his eyes foggy and half-open.

“Hey.”

“Hey there,” Hyunwoo says back as he sits on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss the tip of the younger’s nose, making him giggle and squirm. Hyunwoo runs the warm washcloth all over his body, cleaning the dried cum from the first and second round and the half-dried cum from the third and the last round on his belly, hips and thighs. Kihyun’s breath hitches when he feels something cold slipping inside him.

“Sh… it’s okay kitty, it’s just your plug.” Hyunwoo coos. He knows it will help Kihyun’s body, feeling full (with the plug and Hyunwoo’s cum) until the next wave, and it will keep him loose and save them both some time and energy later.

“Mmm… Thank you,” Kihyun murmurs, already drifting to sleep as his body has finally cooled down a bit. He wiggles his hips happily with a small, tired smile on his gorgeous face. He would turn around and push his ass up in the air to show off his pretty plug but he was too tired and it was still the cutest thing to watch him wiggle tiredly. Hyunwoo throws the washcloth aside, bends over Kihyun’s body and starts peppering kisses all over his belly and moves up to his chest collarbone and finally his face. His beautifully flushed and fucked out face. He catches Kihyun’s red swollen lips under his, sucking gently on them until Kihyun opens up for him.

Kihyun hums into the kiss, rolling onto his side and throwing one hand tiredly over Hyunwoo’s middle. “I love you,” He mumbles against Hyunwoo’s lips

“I love you too, kitten,” Hyunwoo says back right away, smiling into the kiss before they part lips and Kihyun rests his head on Hyunwoo’s arm, the older’s other arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder.

They sleep wrapped around each other warm, content and satiated.

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Opie for this. And I also thank her for beta'ing <3  
> What do you guys think??? *laughs nervously* I could possibly write more for this, I only have something in mind fo the morning after (second wave) and no plot to be honest but we'll see...  
> Leave me kudos and comments if you enjoyed and want more soft showki filth ishnflsd  
> You know where to find [Me](https://hyunubear.tumblr.com) <3  
> Stay horny ✌🏻😚


End file.
